When her world came crashing down
by EzriaSpobyHalebEmaya
Summary: When Aria is pregnant and A finds out what will happen.What happens when her whole world came crashing down? Will Aria and Ezra ever be able to forgive the girls for what they have done and trust them again? I suck at summaries but please read! M
1. A whole life ahead- Ch1

**ARIAS POV**

**-Flashback-**

**Aria Montgomery walked into Snookers at 2:30 in the afternoon. Your probably wondering why a 16 year old is walking into a bar at 2:30… Well let's say this trip could change her life.**

"**Can I have a cheeseburger?" She said. The bartender looked at her weird.**

"**Yeah." He said.**

**Her attention was brought to a poster that said MISSING Alison Dilaurentis. And then some info about her.**

"**You okay over there?" A guy asked 2 seats down. He was cute! He had Brown hair and beautiful ice blue eyes. **

"**Yeah I'm a little bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe." She said.**

"**Oh where?" He asked.**

"**Iceland." Aria answered.**

" **I spent some time down in****Reykjavik." The guy said.**

**10 minutes later and 3 scotches later they were in the girls bathroom making out. She found out that his name was Ezra he loves reading, writing and old movie! They were so much alike and she swore she felt sparks when they kissed and even when they touched. HE made her forget about Ali for that 10 minute heated make out session.**

**-Flashback end-**

"Aria, Aria, ARIA!" My friend Spencer Hastings was yelling.

"Aria what are you thinking about! FITZY!" My other bestie Hanna Marin joked.

"Shut up Han." I said playfully hitting her.

"Ouch!" Hanna yelled.

I have 4 best friends well technically 3. My friend Ali went missing then was murdered 1 summer ago. So now I have my other 3. Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields. We were all 17. Ali was brought us all together inb 6th grade and even though we are all different we are still closer than ever.

"Okay…So I hate to bring up the subject but… We have to talk about A."

"I got a text last night from A." Emily spoke up.

"Let me read it!" Spencer, Hanna, and I said in unison.

"Okay." Emily sighed.

**Maya may be talking to bears but honey. We all know what happens when you get to close to bears.**

**-A**

"OH MY GOD! Does that mean…." Spencer said.

"She's next." I finished her sentence.

"I don't know Emily said starting to cry.

A little while later I got home. I was living at Ezra's apartment cause when my parents found out about us they completely disowned me. I already got emancipated so I they have no control once so ever over me. I don't even speak to them because they told me to never call, text or talk to them EVER again. Of course at first that hurt I spent endless nights in sobbing into his chest until I finally fell asleep, But I'm not a heavy sleeper so whenever Ezra tried to move me to the bed I just clung on harder and said 'Please don't let me go, Stay please.' And apparently I've been talking in my sleep. I've been saying things like, ' I'm so sorry but I can't leave him I love him!' or 'I hate you I never want to see you again I hope you'll live a miserable life knowing your daughter completely hates you and will never see you again.' Damn I was harsh in my sleep. But to be honest that night was the best/worst night of my life. It was the **best** because it was Ezra and I's first night. But the **worst** because 2 things…I got kicked out but also little did I know that night was the start of a new life. Yes I'm pregnant. But only about 2 months so thank god I'm not showing yet! But also surprisingly A didn't know I was pregnant but probably because I still had yet to tell Hanna and Spencer and Emily. I was frightened of what they might say and if Hanna would open her big ass mouth and tell Mona who would tell everyone at school. Ezra had a full length mirror in his apartment so I always turn to the side and lift my shirt just enough so I can see the very tiny almost nonexistent bump.

"Hey." Ezra said while wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands on my stomach and said "Hey to you to baby Fitz."

"Haha already talking to the baby huh?" I laughed silently think how Ezra and I met in a bar, thinking that it would just be a one-time thing then he was my teacher but we still continued our relationship and now im having a baby and living with the man I love to death.

"Yes as a matter a fact I am. I had a very nice conversation with him last night." HE said smiling.

"Oh so you want it to be a boy?"

"Well I guess? What do you want it to be?"

"Boy!" I squealed.

He laughed and kissed my temple and told me he was going to the store and I gave him about a 10 thing list of all my cravings and things I wanted. I was only 2 months and wasn't supposed to start showing till 3 ½ months. The doctor said its normal for a small figure like myself to start showing early. But it was small enough for me to still hide and wear tight fitting shirts. I only looked like I've eaten too much. Tomorrow I had to go back to school which included seeing my bitch of a mother. And morning sickness has been at its all-time worse. God I hated being pregnant but I know you get good out of it. I remember telling my parents about this baby. They called it a mistake and insisted on me getting an abortion or I have to move out. They were calling it a mistake and I said that it might have not been planned but neither was I and that it was made out of love and passion. I hated my parents. I hate school. And I hate Mona. I hate A! Ive hated a lot of things lately. I've also been yelling and being a bitch to my friends when they started talking about the new episodes of **16 and pregnant** and how stupid they were. Even though I was 17 so were some of the girls on their and that's like calling me stupid. I didn't even realize but I was crying and for about an 1 hour and by that time Ezra's arms around were around me asking me what was wrong. Did I mention that I've been crying like over EVERYTHING. Its like having your period but 100 times worse and you actually get good out of it..

"What's wrong babe?" Ezra asked kissing my forehead.

"Well to start off my parents hate me. And I was with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily the other day and they were talking about that show 16 and pregnant on Mtv and calling the girls on there whores, sluts and that they just sleep around for money" My sobs became harder while Ezra pulled me into his chest while cried.

"Well Aria. I can tell you a few things. Your much prettier than the girls on that show, you do not sleep around, you are not a whore or a slut. And I don't think that anyone who gets pregnant around your age is a slut unless they do actually sleep around which you don't do and unplanned babies are made out of pure love and passion. They show that the couple wants to be together in everyway possible." He said while I looked up stared at him for a while then started kissing him passionately. Then kiss became more heated. That's when we started to lose clothing and then he brought me onto 'our' bed and placed his hand on my small bump. Then you probably know where that went.

**A/N HI! Well that was chapter 1 of the Fan Fiction! Please leave reviews! And tell me what you thought and maybe some suggestions on what should happen at sometime in the story. Thanks!**


	2. Coffee Shop run in- Ch2

**2 Chapters in one day! Lucky you! -M**

**ARIAS POV**

"Aria? You've been really out of it lately." Emily said.

"Yeah what's wrong? When I called your house phone your mom said you made an idiotic decision so they kicked you out."

"Guys you have to promise not to tell anyone. And Hanna I mean **ANYONE!"** I told them while dragging them into bathroom.

"We promise!" They said in unison.

"Well you all Know Ezra and I have been dating for about 1 year-" Hanna cut me off.

"OH MY GOD HE PROPOSED! LET ME SEE THE DAMN RING ARIA!" Hanna yelled.

"No but this takes a little more commitment…. I'm PREGNANT!" I blurted the last part.

"HAHA! Nice joke Aria you really got me with how your sobbing into Emily's shoulder!" Spencer said.

"ARE YOU STUPID!" Hanna snapped at Spence.

"OMG Aria your serious aren't you!" Spencer said hurt.

I nodded.

"Wow and I thought you were smarter than those girls on teen mom. l But I guess you're not…" Spencer said.

"DAMN YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MY FUCKING DAD! I DON'T JUST SLEEP AROUND!" I yelled and ran out sobbing and Hanna and Emily ran out after me and got in my car to come with me to Ezra and I's apartment to talk.

**10 minutes later**

I was wrapped in Ezra's arms while Emily and Hanna were cooing over how adorable Ezra and I are. It made me slightly smile knowing that 2 out of the 3 girls were supportive and how Ezra was whispering compliments into my ear which he noticed threw the whole 2 ½ months I've been pregnant that whenever my hormones were everywhere and I tried to start a fight or when I was sad, to just wrap his arms around me and whisper nice things into my ear.

"Aw look at them Em! They are just too cute!" Hanna cooed

"I know I wish Samara would do that to me! Just hug me and whisper nice things into my ear!" Emily cooed back.

Ezra and I sat on the couch and he placed me in his lap. He's definitely became more comfortable around the girls since Hanna stopped making jokes for the past few months.

"Okay baby tell me what's wrong." He said while kissing my temple.

"Awwwwwwwh!" Han and Em said at the same time.

"Spencer HATES ME!" I said sobbing harder. He was playing with my hair. That always calmed me down but of course the girls didn't know that I wasn't going to have one of my besties seductively play with my hair.

"Aw baby nobody can hate you. She's probably just shocked and even if she will still be hurt when little baby Fitz is born she'll forget about feeling hurt cause if he/she looks anything like you I don't know how anyone could hate baby Fitz." He said while whispering something my ear he didn't want the girls to hear 'Cause your damn sexy and that baby would be cutest with your eyes, nose and mouth and my curly fitzy hair' He whispered seductively while winking. I wanted to attack his lips but then realized the girls were here.

'Thanks your fucking sexy too! And that would be the cutest little fitzy baby ever!' I whispered seductively back in his ear. While he laughed at the fact that I cussed.

" AWWH quit being so cute but what were you whispering? Sexy talk?" Hanna said while giggling. At that moment I couldn't hold it in any longer I kissed him a long passionate, heated kiss. At that moment Em and Hanna left leaving just Ezra and I.

**Hanna's POV**

"Umm that was awkward! At least I have something to make fun of her for tomorrow and Em I thinking they were whispering sex talk….." I said laughing but still grossed out thinking of who I knew for the longest time as Mr. Fitz my English teacher not Arias boyfriend having sex with my best friend EWWWWWWIE!

"Yeah I heard something about Sexy from both of them… That's why I didn't really talk!" Emily said laughing as we got to school.

"SHE HATES ME DOSNT SHE!" Spencer said running to us.

"No she thinks you hate her and then her and Fitzy started to get on in front of us so we left..Let me tell you Mr. Fitz is hot and 24 years old but I've never seen anyone go as hard as them.." I said while making gagging noises.

"Okay so how many classes did we miss?" Emily asked.

"Only like 2 but it's still really early and its almost lunch period so want to meet up at The Grille?" Spencer asked.

"Sure!" I squealed because I knew that meant we were going to ditch school completely after lunch.

At **THE GRILLE**

"Hi my name Lucy I'll be your waitress what can I get you?" She said in a heavy southern accent.

"Oh um Red wine for all of us." Spencer said.

"Got it thanks." Lucy said.

"Shouldn't you be at school." A male voice said behind us. As I turned it was WILDEN!

"Ummmm Yeah but it is lunch." Spencer said. We've been lying since we met Ali and she taught us to lie without feeling bad or feeling anything.

"Oh ok but I have question about your friend." Wilden said.

**Ohh A cliffy! Which friend do they mean! It could be anything! It could be Ali, Aria, Toby, Maya, or what wilden doesn't know is their worst enemy Jenna Cavanaugh! **


	3. Chapter 3-Im sorry

_**"Shouldn't you be at school." A male voice said behind us. As I turned it was WILDEN!**_

_**"Ummmm Yeah but it is lunch." Spencer said. We've been lying since we met Ali and she taught us to lie without feeling bad or feeling anything.**_

_**"Oh ok but I have question about your friend." Wilden said,**_

_**Hanna's Pov**_

"Ummm...Which friend?" I asked.

"Alison." He said with a smirk. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah she's with her grandma up in Hilton Head why?" Emily said as sweetly as possible.

"Because she was recently seen with Ian Thomas up in Hilton Head. And we need you to tell her its time for her to get her ass back to rosewood for questioning of the murder of Garrett Reynolds, about her cousin Ezra Fitz." We all gasped when he said COUSIN Ezra Fitz. Did he tell Aria? He definitely would this isn't something to hide from her.

**Aria's POV**

I was in a dark room with my hands tied back and as were my feet. When all of a sudden I masked person in a black hoodie walked up to me. I tried to kick the figure and scream but there was a gag in my mouth. The figure walked up slapped me across the face.

"Where is Ezra?" I asked the masked figure I made out to be A.

"He's already taken care of." A said.

I shot up in the bed to find Ezra trying to wake me up. I was coated in sweat and tears. These nightmares have to and I mean **Have** to stop.

"Aria baby are you okay?" He asked me with a pained look across his face. I didn't speak I just collapsed in his arms and started bawling.

"I had another dream." I managed to choke out.

"Awe baby. It's okay I won't let A get you." He said while kissing the top of my head. "Trust me no one is getting you or our baby." He said kissing me on my forehead.

"Okay thanks but I promised the girls I'd meet them after school." I said.

"Okay baby. Have fun. See you when you get back." He said while kissing me. I went to get ready then left.

"Hey guys." I said while smiling.

"Hi. Aria I'm so sorry! It's just your tiny and I love you." Spencer said. Hormones dammit. I started crying.

"It's okay. I thought you hated me." I sobbed.

"Oh god. How are we going to deal with one pregnant hormonal woman when I can barely take care of a damn fish." Hanna said while everyone laughed.

**Sorry about this short chapter. But next chapter has a whole lot of Alison. Questioning and Scandals…. I hope I got you pumped **


	4. Other MotherCh4

**GENRAL POV**

"DAMMIT ALISON! IM TALKING TO YOU!" Wilden said.

"Maybe these stupid ass questions are personal!" Alison yelled back.

"Fine. Where were you the night you went "missing? " Wilden said as calmly as possible.

"At Hilton Head." Alison answered truthfully.

"With who?" Wilden asked.

"Ian Thomas. And Yes that dead guy…" She said.

"What were you doing with Ian Thomas?" He asked skeptically.

"He was my boyfriend back then." She said closing her eyes nervous about what he was going to say next about their inappropriate relationship.

"You were 16 dating a 23 year old…." He said while raging in fury.

"I know but you can't help who LOVE!" Ali yelled and got out of her seat.

"Now I know this isn't about you and you might not know who she's dating…but a word got around town about Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery are dating? Is that true?" Wilden asked.

"Shit!" She muttered. "She is but she is now of age and you can't hurt her or him oh and by the way she tells us everything and they didn't have sex until she was 18!" Ali screamed getting defensive of her best friend and cousin.

"Okay and it is true that Ezra and you are cousins?"

"YES! God Dammit when is this going to fucking going to end!" She yelled out in frustration.

"It is now. Send in Aria please." He asked.

"Whatever." She muttered under her breath.

**ARIAS POV**

"Aria your turn…" Ali said very annoyed.

"Okay," I answered nervously.

As I opened the door to go into the questioning room I see Wilden writing then he looked up at me and gave me the death glare. God he was annoying! I hate him!

"Hello Aria." He said. With a smirk. I'm scared now.

"H-Hi." I stuttered. I always stutter when I'm nervous.

"Well I know something about you and it's not pretty but I thought I'd ask you questions about it…" He said with a smirk. God will he ever stop smirking it was really getting annoying.

"Umm what exactly are you getting at." I said very scared.

"Ezra Fitz." Was all he said? I smiled a little at his name but then gasped. How the hell did he know about that? Okay now I'm going to have to lie then tell the girls my lie.

"wh-what about him?" I stuttered again. Damn it!

"You 2 are dating. Or so I've heard from whispers on the streets." He laughed darkly.

"yeah." was all I choked out. We did nothing to get him in trouble.

"Don't worry. He's not in trouble. I just want answers.

"O-okay." I said.

"So when did you 2 start dating or better yet when did you meet." He said as more of a demand then a question.

"Okay I'm going to tell you the whole story." I looked at him for approval to continue. "Well it started the day Ali went missing…" 20 minutes later I told him the whole story, let out a few tears, giggles and sobs. Of course I lied about or teacher/student relationship. I told him we didn't start dating until he left for Hollis. Wow. I haven't felt this bad about lying since before I met Ali. Then I left with girls. I glared at Ali the whole ride to Spencer's.

"Okay what's with the glaring at me Aria." Ali asked when we finally got up to Spencer's bedroom.

"You told him!" I yelled then started sobbing into Spencer's shoulder.

"I'm SORRY!" Ali said. "You're not allowed to lie to the police!" She yelled back again.

"Damn Ali. Hilton Head changed you!" Hanna blurted. " You used to always lie!"

"I know." She said proudly.

"Wait Aria you didn't tell her or Wilden?" Spencer said pointing to my almost noticeable bump.

"NO!" I yelled. "If Wilden found out he would know I had sex with Ezra before my 18th birthday! And I better tell HER now." I said.

"Ali Sit." I demanded.

"Damn little " Ali said. Which I laughed at because now that I'm pregnant I don't get my period but my hormones are a lot worse.

"Okay…I-I'm Pregnant." I said while showing her my slight bump. She ran up to me and started talking to the baby inside. I laughed cause then Hanna said…

"Hey let Auntie. Hanna, Spencer and Emily in!" As she walked up to it and started telling it about fashion and stuff like that. I guess Spencer's Mom got home early and heard us all laughing and barged in to say hi to Ali and walked in on the wrong scene.

"Welc- Oh my!" Veronica Hasting said.

"Mom! Ummmm" Spencer said.

"Aria? Did you tell your parents?" She asked.

"No…" Then I heard gasps from all of the girls and Mrs. Hastings. I started crying. Damn Hormones.

"Oh Aria! Come here!" Mrs. Hastings said as she took me into a separate room to talk. I knew the girls followed and pressed their ears up to the door.

"Aria. Who's the dad and do your parents like him." Veronica asked.

"Well his name is Ezra. He is very much involved, still with me and loves me and this baby. And my parents are still pending. I haven't talked to them in a long time so I can't really talk to them. When they found out about him they dis-owned me cause I didn't want to break up with him then I got emancipated and now living with him in his apartment. And he is a little older." I said sobbing.

"Aria baby! I am very much like you second mother. You can tell me anything. And you know your welcome here anytime you want. And I will support you." Veronica said back.

"Thank you so much 'Mom'" I said while winking at the Mom part.

"Your welcome now go back and have fun with your friends." She said.

"Thanks!' I said one more time before going out and seeing Hanna still rounding the corner.

"Han really." I said smiling. " You will always suck at running" I said while laughing.

"I know Ha-ha-ha." She said before we both broke out into a fit of giggles.


	5. Lights Camera and A strikes again

As Ali left we all finally had time to talk without her over hearing us.

"Guys why didn't you tell me Ali was back!" I snapped. I was angry they never told me where she was or that she was back. They all knew when she went missing and when she was "killed". It wasn't her that died it was Courtney, her twin.

"Because Aria. Ali told us not to tell you." Hanna Replied.

"Why the hell would she not want me to know?" I said sobbing.

"Because you and Ali were the closest and she said that if we tell you that you would run to the police and tell." Emily replied trying to hold back her tears. She knew she was going to lose me after that explanation.

"Way to sugar coat it Em." Spencer replied.

"Okay. So now you all don't trust me! Am I just the sorry ass that thought she had real friends that never kept secrets from her but they did and don't really trust her?" I asked still crying.

"No it's-"I cut Spencer off.

"No I don't want to hear it! I've knew you since 5th grade! But you still don't trust me so I'm done! I'm done trying to be friends with you all! I'm done trying to act like I fit in cause really never did! So I'm just done! Bye! Don't bother texting or calling me!" I said while running out of Spencer's barn. I expected someone to run after me and they did but not for the reason I wanted.

"Wait Aria!" Spencer said.

"What the hell do you want! "I yelled.

"Your still going to tell about the Jenna thing right?" She asked. I just fell apart right there. Apparently they never cared for me. And all they cared about was their dumb ass secrets.

"Yeah sure whatever! But how can you live with yourself after you actually made me think you cared about me!" I scoffed then ran sobbing.

That was when my phone went off.

**Is the baby mamma dealing with more than just her baby? Well I'll make you a deal. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine. But you have to tell about the Jenna thing now if you want your friends to be okay. –A**

Honestly they weren't my friends not at all. In no shape or form so I just yelled out the one word that potentially changed my world.

"NO! I WONT TELL!" I yelled as loud as my voice can go. Then something unexpected happened.

**HANNA'S POV**

'OMG!' I thought while sobbing. I just lost one of my best friends all because of dumbass Spencer. That was until all 3 of our phones went off. What was about to happen could really change my world.

**EMILY'S POV**

'I ruined everything! All because I opened my mouth!' I thought to myself. We were all crying because we just lost our best friend… Aria Mae Montgomery.

But then our phones went off.

**SPENCER'S POV**

'I am such a dumbass! I just asked her if she would keep the secret instead of coming back inside to talk.' I thought to myself while crying and thinking about all the good times we spent together when Ali just got our while group together. But then the bitch A is about to ruin our life's. Our phones went off.

**Looks like you 'Bestie' doesn't care about you! Well enjoy hospital food. Cause 3...2...1... Lights, Camera, FIRE! –A**

All of a sudden the smoke alarms start going off and there is heat coming from everywhere and the barn is on fire burning down while were in it breathing in smoke and slowly collapsing one by one.

"Hanna no don't! Don't do-"I was cut off my a huge flame going off right beside me. I grabbed Hanna's arm and Emily's and dragged them out of the barn. And that's where we collapsed. Right in front of the burning down building. Losing air slowly. That's when I saw a figure just standing there on her phone sobbing. It was Aria. Does she see us is she calling the fire dept.? Or sobbing her heart out to Ezra. But that's when I saw here put her phone in her pocket and ran over to us then hear fire trucks, ambulances and cop cars but then I passed out right as Aria ran up to us and started to apologize and just started sobbing into our hair.

"Please don't leave me! Not now! Please the baby needs his or her aunties there for it! I need you guys please!" She sobbed. That's the last heard.

**ARIA'S POV**

I just watched my best friends limp out of the barn and collapse onto the floor. I called the police first then Ezra.

"Ezra! Please come to Spencer's house! Please!" I was sobbing so hard it was hard to understand.

"Baby! What happened?" He said almost crying to. He hated when I cried. He got so upset.

"Spencer…Barn…Fire…I'm not in it…HURRY!" I sobbed.

"Okay baby. I'm getting in the car now. What happened?" He said.

"I got an A text telling me to tell about the Jenna or the girls get hurt. And we just had a massive blow out. We had a really big fight so I didn't care then the barn caught on fire and Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were in there for 5 minutes then spencer dragged them out and collapsed I already called the Fire dept." I said as calmly as I could.

"Okay. I'm like 2 minutes away I'm almost there okay?" He said.

"Okay…Love you…Bye." Then I got off the phone and ran to the girls and started sobbing and whispering things in each one of their ears. When I was done I collapsed on them and started sobbing even harder. But I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. It was Ezra. I placed my lips on his. When we stopped before things could get too heated he out me down and hugged me tight and whispered in my ear.

"Shhhh it will all be okay." He said.


	6. Chapter 6- A surprise and an engagment

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been extremely busy. But the last chapter was not the real chapter 5 so without further or due the real chapter 5!**

Do you ever feel like your completely useless? Or maybe like your losing your best friends? Well for Aria Montgomery things were changing all to fast. Her best friend Alison Dilaurentis was back after being "murdered". When it was really Courtney Dilaurentis her twin sister. Then she found an amazing guy who turned out to be her AP English teacher. They decided to pursue their relationship. Then after he quit Rosewood High and went to work at Hollis they came out. Ezra lost his job and they had their first night. Now 17 year old Aria Montgomery is 4 months pregnant living with the amazing guy but only because her parents dis owned her and then she got emancipated.

**ARIAS POV**

As I lie awake at about 2am I'm into the guys eyes whom I love the most.** Ezra Fitz.** His hair was gorgeous. A curly seductive deep brown mop laid upon his head. His nose was just the right length. Not to big nor to small. His mouth fit to mine like 2 puzzle pieces being out together with ease. I love that sexy boyish half grin. I hope that if this baby is a boy he will look just like Ezra. By the time my thinking was over my eyes got heavy. That's when I drifted into a deep sleep.

**EZRA'S POV**

It was 4:31 in the morning and I was staring at the love of my life. She was beautiful. Her big hazel eyes gave away every emotion she was feeling. Her petite body had a cute baby bump on it but still so how molded to my body perfectly. Her lips always in a natural seductive pout. But then I think to myself '**Todays the day Ezra. She'll be yours forever. You'll have her to hold and care for. You'll finally have the family you've dreamed about having with her. Jackie would have never gave you this. She would have never voluntarily cared your child. And if she did she would have gotten an abortion. Today you'll be in a tux and she'll be in whatever dress she feels like wearing. I hope it's the red one. But wait you got her pregnant so her cute baby bump won't fit . She's 4 months pregnant but I love her to death.'** I was so worried tonight I would ask for her hand in marriage and we would be the cutest little happy family. Today our anniversary September 1st, 2013, I Ezra James Fitz will propose to Aria Mackenzie Montgomery. The love of my life.

**ARIA'S POV**

I woke up at 11:35 to the smell of eggs and bacon. Then I hear footsteps and the most beautiful face walk in the room.

"Happy 2 year anniversary!" He exclaimed with a big boyish grin plastered to his face. Most guys forget their anniversary. But not Ezra was different, he remembered everything. I have no idea why the bitch Jackie left him. But I'm glad she did or I would not be dating the most amazing man ever.

"Happy anniversary Baby!" I said back. While trying to sit up. My stomach was bigger than most 4 month pregnant woman but we wont find out why till next week. I'm really nervous for next week.

**General POV**

Ezra had to reschedule their dinner and proposing for next week because Aria got a little sick and had major morning sickness all day. So they stayed in and watched romantic movies and ate Chinese takeout.

**1 week later ARIAS POV**

Ezra and I are sitting in the doctors waiting to be called back.

"You okay?" I ask Ezra.

"Yeah just really nervous." He replied.

"Same!" I reply giggling.

"Aria Montgomery." The nurse said.

"Let's go! "He said nervously.

We stepped in the room and I lay on the bed and lifted my shirt just enough to see my stomach. Damn. I look like I'm supposed to be 7 months but I'm only 4.

"Hello Aria!" The gynecologist Amanda said excitedly.

"Hey Amanda." I replied.

"Your appointment isn't for another 2 weeks what's wrong?" She asked.

"I know I'm just worried. I look like I'm supposed to be 7 months when I'm really 4 months." I explain.

"Okay well lets just have a look. Okay this is going to be a little chilly." She said but right as she looked at the screen her smile faded into a confused frown.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra asked really scared.

"Ummmm…" Amanda said while turning the screen around. I gasped but then started crying.

"Congrats! You're having triplets!" Amanda said.

"Triplets Ezra!" I exclaim while crying. I notice a few tears run down Ezras face.

"I know! I know baby!" He said crying a little. Ezra rarely cry's. Only time I saw him cry was when I broke up with him a few times in the past and when we get to see the babies up on the screen.

"Would you 2 like to know the genders of the babies?" Amanda askes.

"Of course!" We say at the same time.

"Well…Baby A is a….Boy! Baby B is a… Girl! And Baby C is a… Girl!" Amanda exclaims. Then left the room to get the pictures. In 5 months I get to see my beautiful babies.

"Ezra! 1 boy and 2 girls!" I say crying.

"I know I cant wait to meet them!" He exclaims with tears in his eyes, While kissing me gently.

**AT THE RESTRAUNT EZRAS POV!**

We finished eating about 5 minutes ago and we were talking about the babies.

"Aria?" I ask nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as I got down on one knee. "Ezra!" She exclaimed as she found out just what was about to happen.

"Aria Mackenzie Montgomery. From the moment our lips touched I knew you were the one. I've loved you threw our fights, break ups and makeups and especially threw Hanna." He stopped as we took a second to giggle. I looked around and saw everyone was looking at us.

"But I want to make sure you know I will love you forever and never think of any other woman but you. Aria will you marry me?" I asked.

'Yes!" She yelled. "Yes, Yes, Yes! A million times yes!" She flew her around me and kissed me then I gave her stomach a little peck. Everyone clapped and roared.

I flew my head back and screamed 'SHE SAID YES!" The roaring just got louder.

"I love you Ezra James Fitz!" She said.

"I love you Aria Mackenzie soon-to-be Fitz." I said then kissed her.


	7. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys! This is not a update but I just wanted to tell you guys something's. Okay im sorry I haven't been updating. I had to deal with friend problems and math. But I have a 2 week Christmas break and we have off today threw like January 2! So I will be updating. But im sick so you should expect I few updates. Im sick with a 101.8 fever **** but did you guys read any of the spoilers for 3b and 3x14! Amazing! So are the sneak peeks and Canadian promo! January 8****th**** needs to come sooner! Plus not to mention that they already have out episode 15- Mona-Mania spoilers! But yeah so I hope I can get a few chapters before Christmas. **


	8. Chapter 8- One Surprise at a time

"Aria! Open up this Dang door!" Hanna yelled as I just got up to hear her pounding on the apartment door.

"its open!" I yelled back whilst waking Ezra up.

"Morning Beautiful." He said groggily while kissing me on the cheek.

"Not a very good one. The babies have been kicking since 2 and Hanna's pounding on the damn door." I said. Just I finished Hanna bursts in.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She cried.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"That your engaged and having triplets." She cried even harder. Then Her eyes went wide and ran to the bathroom. I smirked then turned and gave Ezra a knowing look.

As I walk into the bathroom I see Hanna bent over and heaving into the toilet. I walked over and held her hair. When she was finished she looked up at me and said "No."

"Yes." I replied and walked over to the bathroom sink and grabbed 3 pregnancy tests from under the sink. They were left over and had not expired yet.

"Take it to know for sure." I told her while my motherly instincts kicked in. After being like a 2nd mom to mike and about 4 ½ months pregnant you just sorta get them.

"Fine." She said.

After about 6 minutes I was sitting on the couch with Ezra snuggled into his chest when Hanna walked out with tear stains on her cheeks and red and very puffy eyes. I immediately knew it came out positive remembering when I first found out…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Ezra im late." I said._

"_late? Period late or home late?" he asked._

"_Period late." I said hanging my head down in shame. He took his fingers and lifted my head so I was looking into his eyes._

"_Aria. Nothing that happens today or tomorrow will change the way I feel about you." He said._

"_A baby will." I replied almost crying._

"_No not even an adorable little baby that looks like his or her mother." He replied. I started crying. He kissed my temple and asked. "Do you want me to go to the pharmacy." He said already knowing the answer. So I just simply nodded my head and he walked out. About 20 minutes later he came back and handed me the 5 packages._

"_Aria just remember no matter what I will always love you and support you 100%" he said while kissing me on my lips. It wasn't a harsh or forced kiss it was gentle and kind but held so much meaning._

"_I love you Ezra. So much." I said and started crying. He wiped away my tears._

'_I love you too Aria. More than you will ever know. Now how about you go see if we will be parents." He said._

"_okay." I stated. I walked in and opened each package and took one out of each. I took them then set them on the counter and walked back out._

"_How long do we have to wait." He asked nervously._

"_5 minutes." I said while he kissed my temple relaxing me a little. About 5 minutes I heard the timer go off. Ezra stood up and took my hand and pulled me up._

_We walked in the bathroom and took one look and I shattered. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. Positive. I fell to the floor bawling. Ezra sat right beside me and wrapped his arms around me whispering soothing words into my ear._

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

Hanna handed me the test. 5 positives were just staring at me.

"Oh Han!" I said as we both just stood there crying.

"It'll be okay Hanna I promise. I mean other than the fact where you might like to hit people." Ezra looked over at me and Hanna and I just laughed. "and the really bad food cravings but you'll be fine." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Mr.- Ezra." She said.

"Anytime." He said laughing.


	9. Chapter 9-I aint no angel

**Sorry about the chapters sorta getting shorter. But I just wanna say Merry Christmas!**

"I can't believe Hanna's pregnant too!" I exclaimed.

"I know considering she's the one who told you to have safe sex when she found out we were dating." Ezra said laughing.

"I know right! And after seeing half the things we had to go through she didn't learn a damn thing!" I yelled. Of course I felt bad for her and that I shouldn't be talking about my best friend like this but she almost yelled at me almost every day to have safe sex and use protection and take birth control! I mean God! She should have taken her own advice. Hell I don't even know how Caleb would react. I knew that her mom would understand. Unlike mine.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Mom, Dad I- we have something really important to tell you." I said nervously._

"_Aria why is Mr. Fitz here?" Ella asked._

"_We wanted to tell you 2 things but please don't be mad." Ezra said. I took my hand in his._

"_Aria! Wh-What the Hell is this!" Byron said pointing to our hands. Ezra gave my hand a reassuring squeeze._

"_Byron let them explain!" My mother yelled._

"_We-we met Labor Day. Before she was assigned to my class." Ezra said._

"_Before she was 'assigned.'" Byron cut in._

"_Yeah before I knew I was her teacher-"Ezra said but got cut off._

"_So this was still going on while you were her teacher?" Ella asked._

'_Yes. But we tried to end it many times but we couldn't we were jus-just so in love." Aria stuttered._

"_Love! Psh! Your 16 you have no idea what the hell love is!" Byron argued back._

"_Yeah well I suppose you have no idea what love is either you cheated on the 'love of your life' with a ugly whore who was our student!" I shot back while my pregnancy hormones got the best of me._

"_Excuse me! She is not a ugly WHORE! If anyone is a whore it's you! Getting involved with a teacher!" He yelled._

"_Excuse me but no one talks to Aria that way! She is not a whore and from what I've heard Meredith got involved with a teacher too!" Ezra yelled. Awe he's fighting for me- us!_

"_This is none of your business!" Byron shot. Oh if looks could kill Ezra and I would have been dead 5 minutes ago._

"_I know it's everything but my business but no one talks to my girlfriend that way!" Ezra said earning a punch in the face from my dad which included a punch in the gut. Ezra was now lying on the floor groaning in pain._

"_Oh and by the way I'm pregnant! I thought I could come here and get love and support from my family but no. I'll get love and support from the girls families. Yes the girls and their parents know! At first they were angry but they came around and helped me!' I yelled while running my fingers threw Ezra's hair and kissing him on his forehead while whispering things in his ear._

"_Out! Get out of this house now! I never want to see you nor him here ever again! You can come and get your clothes tomorrow and our family which now consists of Your Mother, Mike and I will be moving back to Iceland." Byron said._

"_You were and never will be my mother or father! Goodbye I'm getting emancipated and getting a damn restraining order so you can never come near __**MY FAMILY!"**__ I yelled putting emphasis on the my family._

**-Flashback over-**

By this time I had hot tears running down my face with two arms wrapped around me. I leaned in and started sobbing into Ezra's chest.

"Shhhhh Its okay baby. I love you both so much I would never leave you. The girls' parents have helped you and supported you." He said while kissing my hairline. I wonder what my parents and Mike are doing. I got a restraining order on my parents not Mike though. We still keep in touch. More like a letter every other month.

**So I made this chapter on Christmas day. I wrote the last paragraph today. But I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Review please! Make sure you add in your favoring gift that you got for christmas1 My favorite gift was my Ipod Touch 4****th**** gen! Also follow me on Instagram for another story! **

**INSTAGRAM- Ezria_fanfiction_b26**


	10. Ch10- Never Leave a fight unresolved

"I-I have to tell Caleb!" Hanna said between sobs. Ever since last week when she went to the doctors and figured out it was for real she hasn't stopped crying! She's really getting on my nerves.

"How about you tell him now and just rip it off like a bandage?" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I stated bluntly.

"Okay bye. Ill tell you how it went." She said.

"Bye good luck." I said. Secretly I wanted it to work so she didn't have to sob to me. I know that that sounds really rude but I'm pregnant and my hormones are getting worse every second she's crying to me.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"She's so annoying!" Is all I had to say.

"Aria. Remember back when you found out you were first pregnant. Of course you didn't cry as much but you were scared and alone to tell anyone right?" He asked I nodded my head.

"Well that's how she's feeling. Now of course she's more sensitive and emotional but she's just feeling scared and alone so she is talking well more like crying to someone who went through this too. I'm sorry that your getting annoyed but please just try and comfort her?" Ezra said sweetly.

'She and this is why we are engaged." I stated then kissed him on the cheek. After that we watched 'the notebook' then fell asleep.

Later that night we awoke to the sounds of banging and sobbing coming from the other side of the door.

"Hanna! What Happened?" I noticed her distraught appearance. Her eyes were red and puffy and had tear stains all down her face.

"Ca-Caleb le-left!" That's when she broke down and fell to the floor sobbing. I sat there with her silently sobbing thinking of what would have happened if Ezra left.

"My mom said she would help me but Caleb ju-just left." We walked inside and sat on the couch and started crying and talking to each other.

"Here you go." Ezra said while giving us each a cup of tea and a Tylenol.

"Thanks." I said while kissing him lightly on the lips.

"No problem. And Hanna Aria and I are always going to be here for you okay?" Ezra asked. God he's so sweet!

"Thank you so much Ezra." Hanna said.

"No problem, Any friend of Arias is a friend of mine." He said.

"Ezra baby, you can go back to sleep. I love you." I said.

"Okay. I love you too." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked.

"He said he was 17 and too young to have a kid and that he still has so much to do. Then he broke up with me and walked out." Hanna said calmly.

"Hanna I'm so sorry!" I said and started to cry with her.

"Honestly I think he was cheating. I saw him talking with this one girl and they looked pretty comfortable.

"Hanna just forget about him. He wasn't worth it." I said quickly regretting what I said.

"He wasn't worth it? I'm pregnant with his child! I gave him everything! I bailed him out of jail when he got arrested 2 for hacking! I loved him! He was my fucking soul mate and just got up and left!" Hanna yelled.

"Yeah your right. You bailed him out of JAIL 2! Jail Hanna! He has a criminal record! How the hell do you think he's going to support you and this baby with a damn criminal record! And I was going to tell you later but forget it! Caleb was cheating! With my old babysitter Simone! Happy Now?" I yelled back both of our pregnancy hormones were just kicking in.

"What he was! Why didn't you tell me! Your just as bad as Ali! Always keeping secrets and being a complete outrages bitch!" Hanna screamed.

"IM PREGANANT TOO! I have the hormones and the crying fits! I GET IT! But right now I'm being the BITCH?!" I yelled.

"Girls! Please stop fighting! Frankly your both being rude to each other! Your best friends you shouldn't be fighting." Ezra said groggily. Why does he always have to be that voice of reason?

"He's right. I'm sorry for being a bitch." I said.

"No I'm sorry for being the bitch." Hanna said we hugged said goodbye then Ezra and I went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11-IM SO SORRY!

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry. I am not really feeling this story so I'm going to stop writing although when I was writing the A team I could actually get into the story and loved writing it. Now as for this one I could never enjoy writing it. So please forgive me for not finishing this story but I am now writing THE A TEAM! **


End file.
